


Morons

by pennuendos



Category: The Catcher in the Rye - J. D. Salinger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennuendos/pseuds/pennuendos
Summary: Holden has to go back to Pencey one more time after he leaves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself & wish i had never written this

  
So I was back at Pencey again. As it turned out, I happened to leave Allie's old mitt back in our dorm after my little episode with Stradlater. I had to go back for it, naturally. You just can't leave your dead brother's prized baseball mitt in a dusty old boarding school while you move to a different state. You just can't.

Anyway, I walked back into the building and everything was kind of the same, which was pretty weird and all. You'd think after you leave a school in the middle of the night there'd be something different about it when you come back. But everything was exactly the same. That was just as well. I liked all the yelling and the smell of expensive cologne. I really did miss it, in a way.

I had scheduled my return to be during one of Stradlater's classes, so I wouldn't have to see him when I came to get Allie's mitt, but he was there anyway. That's just like Stradlater. Always hanging around when he has no business being there. He opened the door in a towel with his goddam shirt off, and he said hi and all but he didn't say he was sorry. I really wish he had said sorry, because I wanted to maybe meet up with him after I left for a new school in the fall. I guess I could just say sorry, but I wasn't really sorry, because of course a guy like me would be a little peeved by a guy like Stradlater hanging out with Jane. He's so gorgeous and all, just standing in the middle of the dorm rooms with no goddam shirt on. He has these outrageously blue eyes and everything. So you see why I couldn't really say sorry. 

I looked all around the place but I couldn't find old Allie's stupid mitt. I looked on the desk, under the bed, in the closet, you name it. I even opened all the drawers. Nothing. Eventually I gave up and had to talk to Stradlater, who was shaving in the bathroom pretending like he didn't notice me and everything. He really is a toned guy, I'm telling you. 

"You know where my brother's mitt is? It's got a whole bunch of writing on it."

"I haven't seen it," he said, without even looking away from the mirror. That guy is obsessed with himself, he really is. How can you just keep on shaving when your old roommate asks you about his dead brother's baseball mitt? He didn't even offer to help me look. It made me so mad, I just started to walk out the door. I didn't even realize I was doing it. 

"Holden," Stradlater said all of a sudden. I turned around real fast and ran right into Stradlater's face with my face. He started kissing me out of the blue. I sort of tried to pull away, but it was kind of nice. His face was really smooth from the shaving and all. He still didn't have a shirt on, and I was pressed right up against his towel, but it was okay. Halfway through he started kind of doing this thing with his tongue that he'd done with some girls in the car before, and I understood why they hung around him so much. 

Eventually we had to cut it out with the necking, to breathe and everything. I was blushing pretty hard. 

"I'm sorry," he said. "I don't know what happened to me."

I didn't really say anything. I just stood there. 

"Do you want to go out for some hamburgers or something?" he said, real quiet, and I almost missed it. I nodded. We went out for some hamburgers, and then to a movie, and I missed my date with Jane, but it was ok. I wasn't really in the mood anyhow. 


End file.
